The Brotherhood
by Irene
Summary: Jonny & Jessie try and figure out why certain classmates are being hunted down. - Mild J&J HR
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  I do not own any part of The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest.  

I do own my original characters and they cannot be used without my permission, nor can my story be reproduced or used without my say so.

**Author's Warnings:**

This has some mild J & J HR but isn't real painful so if you don't like that sort of thing it won't make you gag.  There is some violence and mild swearing which is why I rated it PG-13 to be safe. 

**The Brotherhood**

By

Irene

                     **Prologue      **

**Late Monday Evening**

            The tall figure stood just before the dim streetlight and watched as its shadow engulfed the kneeling boy.

            "Rule number one . . ." The voice was scarcely a whisper that filled the boy's ears as he continued to stare down at the pavement. "No girls allowed."

            / Click / 

            "Please!" The boy pleaded.

            "Rule number two. . ." The figure walked slowly to the side of their victim, all the while keeping the gun steady and pointing down at the boy's head. " The group comes first."

            / Click /

            "Sh-!" the boy winced at the sound of another blank in the in gun. "What do you want?!"

            "Rule number three. . ."

            "Come on!" The dark-haired boy started to look up but a firm hand forced his head down further than before.

            "Always defend your brother."

              / Click /

            "Oh man!"

            "Rule number four. . ." The dark figure circled the boy. "Never rat out your brother."

            / Click /

            The boy jumped and tears streamed down his sweat-covered face. 

            "What?! Come on man! This is messed up! Tell me what you want!"  The boy's voice was filled with pleading and all his desperation.

             "Rule number five. . ."

            "Please," the boy shuddered and started to cry uncontrollably. "Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me."

            "Never talk about the meetings."

            / Click /

            "I'll do anything! Please!" 

            "Rule number six. . ."

            "Oh God!"

            "Be willing to die for the group.  Are you willing?"

            / Click /

**                     Chapter One**

**Tuesday morning**

**Rockport High School**

            "Jess!" Claire waved her long arms in the air as she spotted the familiar redhead walking towards school.

             "What are you doing?" Jessie asked as she joined her friend by the empty bleachers.

            "Enjoying the view," Claire stated as she looked through her sunglasses and smiled broadly.

            Jessie looked out and noticed a lone runner taking advantage of the empty track.

            "Oh." Jessie raised her eyebrow and sat next to Claire.

            "I can't believe you get to live with _that_!" Claire sank back and leaned against the bleacher behind her as she took Jonny in.

            "_That_ being like a brother to me," Jessie pointed out.

            "Sorry!" Claire rolled her large blue eyes. "I forgot about Hadji."

            "Now _that_ is something to live with." Jessie blushed slightly at her own statement.  For some reason it was okay to be so bold with Claire.  

            "I have a confession to make." Claire's voice became serious and she rose up slowly to face Jessie. "Jess, as your friend I feel responsible for you."

            "I'm not dying, Claire," Jessie teased. "Spit it out."

             "Hadji is a figment of your imagination." Claire slid her sunglasses up on top of her head and her tone remained serious even as Jessie started to giggle. "Sultan? A decent man who has an excellent body and is NOT self-centered?  Manners?  Cool accent? Jessie, these things aren't real. Are you sure you aren't part of some experiment at the Quest household?"

             "Claire!" Jessie laughed until tears came out. "I assure you Hadji is real.  You just missed him. He decided to study in India this year."

            "Okay Jess," Claire smiled and returned her attention to Jonny. "If you ever have the need to talk about your _invisible friend_ Hadji, I'm here for you."

             "You know what?" Jessie gave Claire a side ways glance and smiled brightly.  "You wouldn't think Jonny was so great if you lived with him and all his bad habits."

            "Maybe," Claire cocks her head to the side and watches Jonny's back as he runs by. "Could I try it first and then let you know?"

            Jonny stopped suddenly and walked briskly towards them.

            "A guy could get spoiled by this kind of special attention." Jonny smiled broadly and picked up a towel to wipe his face.

            "What are you talking about?" Jessie smirked. "You're already spoiled."

            "Jess!" Claire hissed.

            "He is!" Jessie replied defensively.

            "Hmmm. . ." Jonny picked up his gym bag and threw it over his shoulder. "I think someone needs a hug."

            "No!" Jessie jumped to her feet as Jonny slowly approached them.  Her green eyes flashed dangerously as Jonny skipped every other step to reach them. "I mean it Quest! I don't want a sweaty hug!"

            "I wouldn't mind." Claire smiled playfully. "I'm here for you Jonny."

            "Now that's a real friend." Jonny sighed dramatically. "Not like what I have to live with."

            "Well," Claire looked down and hid behind her sunglasses as her earlier conversation replayed itself in her head. "I'd be happy to switch places."

            "I better go or I'll be running late." Jonny walked past them and headed towards the gym for a shower.

            "Does he run every morning?" Claire asked.

            "No, he's training to run a marathon during spring break." Jessie continued to watch the back of Jonny's head as he slowly made his way to the main building.

            "Spring break?" Claire bit her lower lip and sighed. "Five whole months of Jonny. What will I do when he stops training?"

            "You'll live," Jessie replied.  She was no longer paying much attention to Jonny but had shifted it to a small group of boys at the other end of the bleachers.

            "What do you think is going on?" Jessie whispered.

            Claire followed Jessie's green eyes as they continued to look at the group.

            "Beats me." Claire adjusted her sunglasses and picked up her black book bag that had been resting at her feet. 

            Jessie continued to look in the direction of the group.  There were five boys in all.  The only two that Jessie recognized were Michael Phillips and Randy Thompson.  Michael was the senior Varsity Football player and Randy was the quiet valedictorian (or so she heard) of his class.  The two hardly seemed like they would be friends.  That left the three other boys. Jessie was pretty sure she had never seen them before and that they didn't attend their high school.

            "What are you doing?" Claire grabbed Jessie by the elbow.

            "I want to know what's going on." Jessie replied softly. Her gut was telling her something bad was about happen but she wasn't sure what.

            "I don't know." Claire let go of Jessie and watched as the daring redhead as she slid behind the bleachers and started tiptoeing towards the suspicious group. "Oh well."

            Jessie crept quietly until she was close enough to hear the deep voices. Claire came up next to her and smiled slightly.

            "I don't like this," spoke an unfamiliar voice.

            "How do we know this has to do with any of us?" A deep husky voice asked.  Jessie recognized this voice; it belonged to Michael.

            "They knew the rules," Randy's smooth voice replied.

            "I think Joe just pissed someone off," the shaky voice replied.

            "But who?" someone asked nervously.

            Jessie leaned down and started to crawl closer to the group.  She needed to see and hear better.  Claire stuck to Jessie like glue and scooted in closer as well.

            "I heard Joe wet his pants." 

            Jessie carefully looked through the bleachers and looked over the person who made the statement.  He was a tall blond guy that wore a varsity jacket for another high school Jessie didn't recognize.

            "The guy held the gun right to his head and pulled the trigger," the thick guy replied in a deep smoker's voice. His black hair looked uncombed and his eyes were tired.  He stood next to a quiet kid who smoked his cigarette nervously.  The smoke that escaped from his lips reflected his difficulty in breathing, as the clouds came in short unsteady streams. He had not said a word.

            "We better go," the tall blond guy replied after a moment of silence.      

            "What are we going to do?"  the quiet kid spoke up in a nervous tone. "We can't just leave this. I don't want to die.  This guy means business.  He knows stuff that no one should know but us."

            "We'll talk later," Randy spoke forcefully. "The bell is going to ring."

            Jessie and Claire curled up and tried to become as small as possible as the three strangers strolled right past them.  Jessie wasn't sure what would happen if she and Claire were to get caught. Clearly, this was not something the group wanted anyone to know about.

            "What do you think?" Michael asked Randy.

            "If they know the rules then it would mean that the person is most likely. . . "

            "Is most likely one of us?" Michael shifted his weight and Jessie froze.  All the two boys had to do was look in between the bleachers to see her flaming red hair.

            _Why did I get so close? _ Jessie held her breath.

            "But which one?" Randy's voice became distant and trailed off at the end.  "What?"

            Claire put her hand on Jessie's arm nervously and squeezed it slightly. 

            "Well." Michael's voice was getting closer. He was walking towards them.  "What do we have here?"

            Jessie bit down and got ready to run.


	2. Chapter Two

** Chapter Two**   
  
  
  
  
  
"Very nice," Michael sighed.   
  
"She must be new," Randy decided.   
  
Jessie looked straight ahead and saw a tall blond girl walking along the side of the building. Her golden hair shined against the morning sun and bounced slightly across her shoulder as she walked briskly by.   
Claire put her head in the hands and tried not to laugh as the two boys behind them ogled the new girl from a far.   
  
"Who," Randy whispered. "Who is that?"   
  
"I don't know," Michael replied in the same breathless manner. "She looks younger though."   
  
"If a girl looks like _that_ she's allowed to be younger."   
  
The two laughed at what Jessie thought was a really bad male estrogen driven joke and she watched their backs as they walked away.   
  
"Never thought I'd be so happy to see a 'Barbie Doll' walk by," Claire sighed heavily and smiled with relief.   
  
"Yes," Jessie barely heard her friend's remark. Her mind was busy running in circles over what she had just heard. Her dark green eyes searched the distance for possible answers.   
  
"You know," Claire stood up and dusted herself off. "Curiosity killed the cat."   
  
"Did it?" Jessie rose to her feet as well and smiled slightly. "Good thing I'm not a cat."  
  
"Right," Claire arched a brow and the two girls headed towards the school.   
  
  
  
Randy walked confidently down the hall. Students moved around him and faculty smiled with approval when he went by. He stopped at his locker and moved his wire-framed glasses up before he started moving the small knob to work his locker combination.   
  
"Hi Randy!" called a cheerful voice.   
  
"Hi," Randy turned and gave a smile as his eyes found a medium sized woman coming towards him. "How are you Mrs. Hamilton?"   
  
"Fine, thank you for asking." She brought her plump hand to her chest and looked away briefly. Randy was use to this reaction. Being polite knocked a lot of his teachers off their feet. "I just wanted to ask if you could help tutor a student on Mondays and   
Wednesdays?"   
  
"Sure," Randy replied obediently. "I'd be happy to."   
  
_It will look good on my recommendations for college._ He decided as he started to open his locker.   
  
Mrs. Hamilton pulled out a small sheet and gave it to him with a smile.   
  
"You're such a polite good boy." She spoke loudly and Randy blushed.   
  
_I bet this is how she speaks to her dog_. Randy smiled as he took the slip of paper and looked down at it.   
  
"She's new," Mrs. Hamilton quickly explained. "She just transferred here. Maria Ellison. She's a very bright girl. Just has some difficulty with math."   
  
Randy studied the paper. Studied the ink that looped around and spelled out the name. That name, it sounded and felt familiar. Then he remembered. He became cold inside.   
  
"I really appreciate it." Mrs. Hamilton continued to gush.   
  
"No problem," He assured, regaining his composure.   
  
Randy opened his locker and Mrs. Hamilton gasped.   
  
"What in the world?" She stepped back and her eyes were as large as saucers.   
  
Randy was frozen. His arms felt like lead and he dropped his books. He was moving in slow motion but the world was moving at a faster rate. Mrs. Hamilton rattled on about the principal hearing about it and students gathered with curious eyes. Their whispers joined together behind him and became a drumming chorus.   
  
In large red streaked letters, a sign fell out. The sign read simply:   
  
** Rule #1. . . No Girls allowed**   
****   
The sign wouldn't have been so bad, but everything in Randy's locker was missing and the inside was painted red. All he had were the books he'd spilled onto the floor.   
  
"I'll get the principle." Mrs. Hamilton's last words as she left him standing stunned.   
  
Michael stood to the side and watched with a grim expression. 

Randy was next.   
  
The onlookers continued to watch as the principle came and asked Randy questions. He apologized that such a 'model' student had to be the victim of such a foolish prank. Stories began to circulate around the group even as they were shooed away.   
Randy gave a dark look over to Michael as he allowed himself to be escorted to the Principal's office. Michael nodded his head and returned his dark eyes to the locker. No one noticed this. No one, but Jonny Quest who put his head down and walked away. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer:I do not own any part of The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest.

I do own my original characters and they cannot be used without my permission, nor can my story be reproduced or used without my say so.

**Chapter Three**   
  
  
  
"Did you hear about Randy's locker being trashed?" Jonny asked Jessie during their fourth period study hall.   
  
"Yes," her green eyes coolly looked over the rim of her history book. "That sort of thing travels fast."   
  
"Something else happened that didn't sit right with me." Jonny looked around and spotted their teacher talking to another student across the room. He leaned in closer to Jessie. "I notice him look over to Michael Phillips, you know the football player. But it wasn't a look like he was accusing him. It was something else."   
  
"Like they share a secret?" Jessie looked down and tried to read the same paragraph for the fourth time.   
  
"Yes!" Jonny lit up and smiled. "What are you keeping from me?"   
  
Jessie bit her lip and smiled. She liked watching him as he sat there trying to figure her out. After a moment, she gave in and told him what she and Claire had witnessed that morning.   
  
"Three other guys?" Jonny echoed.   
  
"I never saw them before. They came from another high school." Jessie sank down in her seat pretended to write some notes down from her book. "The logo on the jacket looked like this."   
  
"Well," Jonny looked down at the outline of an eagle. "I'm not sure but I know Iris can tell us when we get home."  
"I don't think it's really important," Jessie whispered.  


"Did it ever occur to you two that if you studied more and talked less you would have more time to talk 'after' class?" An angry female voice shot down on top of the two teens. "I expected more from you Miss Bannon."   
  
Jonny and Jessie hunched over their books and pretended to get to work as the tall thin figure of their teacher walked away.   
  
"Sheesh," Jonny sighed dramatically. "I expected more from you as well **_Miss_** Bannon."   
  
Jessie tried not to smile and succeeded in throwing a dirty look at Jonny, as he sat snickered at his own joke.   
  
_Men!_ Jessie sighed to herself.   
  
  
JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJ  
  
  
By the end of the day, Randy had three more of the 'Rules' appear in varies places. He tried to just be grateful that a gun had not been at the end of it. Tried, but there were still four rules left.   
One thing he had that he didn't have earlier was the absolute gut feeling that it was one of them. One of the brothers. They all met earlier. They all had access to the school.   
Then there was the 'Ellison' name. Randy shivered slightly. That name brought up bad feelings that needed to stay buried. The name had to be a coincidence.   
Randy stopped looking down at his homework as a new realization came to him. Maybe there were two people involved. Maybe two members were doing this. Was it possible?   
Anything was possible. He eyed Maria Ellison as she sat quietly working out a problem he'd given her. Maria Ellison who just happened to be the bombshell blond he and Michael noticed earlier that day before school started. Now, he was being the 'polite boy' and helping her catch up in math.   
  
At least the day wasn't a complete disaster.   
  
"Am I doing something wrong?" Maria's light voice shattered his thoughts as he looked over to her large blue green eyes.   
  
He'd been caught staring, though he wasn't really looking at her.   
  
"I'm sorry," he replied and quickly looked down at his homework nervously. "I've had a rare and complicated day. I'm just zoning."   
  
"I heard," she shyly looked down at her paper. "That must have been a shock for you. Strange too."  
  
"Shock," his soft brown eyes lifted and he peered at her through his wire-framed lens. "It has been an eventful day. I can say that at the least."   
  
"Does it mean anything to you? Rule #1?" She placed her chin in the palm of her hand and stared up at him. "Is that even accurate or was that a rumor?"   
  
"That was accurate," Randy shifted uneasily in his seat. "I've been meaning to ask if you've ever lived here before or have any family that lives around here?"   
  
"My family came from here originally," Maria sat up straight and smiled brightly. "I grew up not five minutes from here. Strange to back and see how things have changed."   
  
"Yes," Randy smiled smoothly. "I imagine it is. What brings you back?"   
  
"My father," she looked down at her thin fingers that rested nervously on the table. "He grew up here and never got used to living anywhere else."   
  
"I see," Randy shook is head took a deep breath. This could be bad. _Very _bad"Your name seems familiar. That's why I asked."   
  
"I think I got it." Maria smoothly turned her sheet around on the table and slid it over to him.   
  
"Is it just you and your father?" Randy asked as he took the sheet.   
  
"What do you think? Did I finally figure it out?" Maria's eyes were glued to her paper.   
  
"I think you got it." He smiled down at the sheet.   
  
"Good!" Maria sighed heavily with relief. "I never thought I would get through that."   
  
"Is it just you and your father?" Randy pressed. He knew the name had to be a bad coincidence. It had to be.   
  
"_Did_ the sign in your locker mean anything to you?" Maria asked just as coolly.   
  
"I heard you," Randy smiled and looked down.   
  
"I heard you as well." Maria held her ground and returned his cool manner but then softened slightly. "Thanks for the help."   
  
"No problem," Randy replied as Maria gathered her things and smiled one last time before she left.   
  
Randy sat and weighed his options. He needed to speak to Michael before the group gathered. He was pretty sure he could trust Michael. Quietly, Randy gathered his own backpack and made his way out of the library, completely unaware of the green eyes watching his every move from a distance.   
  
  
  
Jonny rushed through the hall. He promised to meet Jessie in the library but he got held after class. He was rounding the corner when he ran into something soft.   
  
"Ouch!"   
  
"Oh!" Jonny bent down to the head of blond hair. "I'm so sorry! I was in a hurry. Are you all right?"   
  
"I'm not broken," she replied softly. Jonny wasn't sure if this was sarcasm, but when she lifted her face up to his and smiled, he relaxed.   
  
"I promised my friend Jess that I'd meet her in the library and I ended up getting held after class." Jonny explained himself. It was the least he could do after knocking the girl to the ground.   
  
"Does your girlfriend have a bad temper?" She looked at him with her soft blue green eyes.   
  
"No," Jonny looked down embarrassed. "Jess isn't like that."   
  
"I'm okay," she stretched slightly and rearranged her bag. "Thanks for being so nice."   
  
"It's the least that I can do." Jonny grinned broadly and the girl quickly looked away. "I'm Jonny, Jonny Quest."   
  
"Maria," her smile grew wider and she shyly looked at him again. "Maria or Marie Ellison. I just moved here."   
  
"Let me guess," Jonny titled his head to the side and sighed. "It's your first day and I knocked you to the floor?"   
  
"Well," Maria nervously pulled her blond hair behind her ear and blushed. "I'm okay, really."   
  
"Well," Jonny looked through the glass doors that lead into the library.   
  
"Jess," Maria replied. "Go on and meet your girlfriend. I'm okay."   
  
"I'll see you around." Jonny smiled and waved as Maria quickly exited.   
  
_Nice_. He smiled to himself as he watched her back. "Very nice."   
  
"If you're finished, I'd like to go home," the female voice cut into him sharply.   
  
"Jess?" Jonny turned and faced his best friend who stood with a dark expression.   
  
"When you are finished ogling, I would like to leave." Jessie fingered the straps of her book bag as it weighed heavily on her back.   
  
_Just keep your mouth shut. _Jonny heard Race's warning in his head. _When a red head is angry just duck and cover._  
  
Jonny walked beside Jessie and knew it was going to be a long _quiet _walk home.   



	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer:I do not own any part of The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest.

I do own my original characters and they cannot be used without my permission, nor can my story be reproduced or used without my say so.

** Chapter Four**   
  
  
  
"Hi'ya sweet heart," Race replied embracing his rigid daughter as she and Jonny walked into the kitchen. " How was your day?"   
  
"Fine," she replied dryly as she let her book bag fall into the kitchen chair.   
  
"My day was fine too," Jonny added. " Thanks for asking."   
  
"How was your test?" Dr. Quest's voice was stern and low enough to give Jessie chills of fear even though she got an A on her test.   
  
"On second thought," Jonny inched backwards. " You don't really need the details of my day. It wasn't like I slugged bad guys or saved the president kind of a day."   
  
"Hmmm," Dr. Quest turned to Jessie. " You have an interesting phone message on the machine."   
  
"What do you mean?" Jessie looked over to her dad as he stifled a laugh.   
  
"Seems _god_ called," Race smiled at his confused daughter. " The message is still there. Go hear it for yourself."   
  
"Let me guess," Jonny sank into his seat and prepared to show his dad his less then impressive test. " God is a woman?"   
  
"Enough from you." Dr. Quest silenced him. " Let's see your test."   
  
Jessie smiled as she heard Jonny groan. She walked into the study and shut the door. Jonny always made things seem worse then they actually were. It was his way of keeping himself from being grounded. A C+ wasn't bad but if he acted like it was, then Dr. Quest would take it easy on him and give him a warning.   
_Jonny, you're such a clown_. Jessie sighed. She could be just as guilty of the same thing so she didn't have much room to criticize.   
  
"This is _god_ calling Jessica Bannon. The end is near and the anniversary of last supper is taking place this weekend. Be there. I'll sit you next to Judas. Someone needs to keep an eye on that guy. Later!"   
  
Jessie smiled. Claire. Claire _hated_ the answering machine.

  
"Claire?" Jonny asked as he snuck into the room.   
  
"Yes," Jessie replied without looking at him. She was still mad at him and didn't want him to forget it.   
  
"Why are you so mad?" Jonny ventured to ask. He lay down on couch and looked at her with his tired blue eyes, as she stood motionless by the phone.   
  
"I don't know," she answered shortly. " It's been a weird day. How did your dad handle your C+?"   
  
"He was thrilled." Jonny closed his eyes. "I've been given a warning. He threatened to limit our time in Quest world."   
  
"_Our_ time?" Jessie crossed her arms and squinted her eyes. "How did I get dragged into this? I got an A!"   
  
"With Hadji in India, who else is going to go into Quest world with you? Our Dads?" Jonny propped himself up on his elbows and the afternoon sun struck him across the face, making his blue eyes electric. Jessie looked down.   
  
"Why did I have to get punished too?" Jessie shook her head and picked up the phone.   
  
"What did Claire say?" Jonny asked as she dialed.   
  
"I'm about to find out," Jessie mumbled.   
  
"Hello?" Claire's voice was bright and upbeat.   
  
"Hi, It's Jess." Jessie wrapped her finger around the cord. " I'm looking for god."   
  
"Ah! I'm having a party tomorrow night! REAL last minute but hey, I don't know when my mom is going out of town for sure until she goes. Bring chips and dip!" Claire talked without breathing. Jessie could just imagine her friend's glowing eyes and smiling face as she spoke. "It's a theme party! I had a Molly Ringwald weekend last week and I decided 'Hey, it isn't my fault I was too busy growing up in the eighties and couldn't enjoy it. I'll just do it now.' Do you know how much fun this will be? I'm dressing the part tomorrow for school. Can you make it?"   
  
"Eighties flashback?" Jessie raised her thin brows and smiled.   
  
"Not a _flashback_. I hate that word. Sounds like a bunch of yuppies trying to relive their early years." Claire sighed. " I'm simply taking an evening to enjoy the music and the style. Honestly I think I can only stand to listen to the 'one hit wonders' that was the eighties music for an hour or so. It's more for the dressing up."   
  
"We'll be there," Jessie looked over to Jonny as he eyed her curiously at the parts of the conversation he did hear. " Chips and dip. I'll come over early and help you set up."   
  
"Well, I have 'Barbie' in two of my classes." Claire's tone changed as she became more serious and somewhat bitter. " The really sick thing is she's a nice girl so I already invited her to my party. I figured her being there would automatically insure more then   
half the male populace at our school. Marie or Maria, what ever she wants to be called."   
  
"I don't have her in any of my classes." Jessie looked over to Jonny who eyed her curiously. "Jonny's sort of run into her though."   
  
"WHAT?" Claire's voice cracked. " I'm taking 'Barbie' down."   
  
"I mean he literally _ran into_ her," Jessie tried not to laugh. She was only beginning to realize how serious Claire's crush on Jonny was. " He was running late as usually and was rushing to meet me. He completely knocked her off her feet."   
  
"Maybe she'll get a cold and not make it," Claire mumbled.   
  
"Don't worry about it," Jessie assured. " I don't think you have anything to worry about. Nobody wants him anyway."   
  
"I know that was about me," Jonny muttered.   
  
"I can take her," Claire replied dryly with sarcasm. " I'll see you tomorrow."   
  
"Later." Jessie hung up the phone and smiled.   
  
"What's up?" Jonny asked as Jessie place the phone down.   
  
"Just Claire," She smiled and played with the end of her shining red hair. "We're going to her party tomorrow night. It's a last minute kind of thing. No parents so be careful with what you say to our dads."   
  
"Tomorrow?" Jonny sat up and shook his head. " That doesn't give me anytime to find a date."   
  
"There isn't enough time for you," Jessie muttered under her breath. "Besides, you would break Claire's heart."   
  
  
Jessie laid on her back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Her mind was back on what she heard when she eased dropped on the conversation Michael and Randy were having with their exclusive looking group. She was just about to fall asleep when the phone rang and jerked her awake.   
  
"Hello?" Jessie whispered softly.   
  
  
Jonny sat up when he heard the phone ring. His dad had been pretty strict about the phone calls stopping at ten. There was only one ring.Jessie must have gotten. He relaxed and laid back down on his bed. A soft knock at the door brought him quickly to his feet.   
Jessie stood there in her T-shirt and short shorts. Jonny tried not to stare at her soft skin. The darkness in her large green eyes alerted him and brought him back from his distraction.   
  
"It was Claire," Jessie whispered. " Randy is in the hospital. He had an _accident_." 


	5. Chapter Five

**  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own any part of The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest.

I do own my original characters and they cannot be used without my permission, nor can my story be reproduced or used without my say so.

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** Chapter Five****  
**  
  
  
  
** **Maria was used to being the 'new girl'. Ever since her dad took a new job position at the main office ten years ago that required the family to move every year. Since she was five they've been moving her and her twin brother Zack from one town to the next with him. It was strange that they were back where they started. They were right back in Rockport Maine. Her dad had excepted the new job because the moving would take them away from any reminder of the _incident_.  
  


Maria started towards the front door when she lifted her jacket from the hanger and almost had a questionably long piece of wood drop on her toes. She picked it up carefully and noticed for the first time there was a dent at the end of it.   
  
_Has that always been there? _She leaned it up against the wall and slid her leather jacket on. _You'd have to hit something awfully hard__to put a dent in it like that. Something. . . or someone_.  
  
" Oh God!" She clutched her heart and slowly regained her composure. " Zack! You scared the hell out of me!"  
  
" Sorry," Zack looked from her to the wooden stick. " What are you doing?"  
  
" Nothing," Maria nervously straightened her jacket and combed her hair with her fingers. _Why was he standing there so quietly just watching me?_

_ _

__" I'm leaving for school now," Maria eyed her twin casually as she rested a hand on the doorknob.Zack was so hard to read. " Have you reconsidered going to the party with me tonight? I think you would like Claire."  
  
" No. You know why so don't ask me again." His eyes were the same color as hers . . . the same color as their mother's blue-green and just as sad.  
  
Maria looked down and pretended to be interested in the pattern on the carpet until she was sure Zack was gone. She slowly stepped out into the cool morning air and started walking.   


The memory of her mother was fading. Her mother was fading because she had walked out on them years ago. She left because of the incident. The incident, that forever separated them from the rest of the world.   
  
No, it was worse then that. It separated them from each other. It separated her from Zack. Twins shouldn't have a distance between them, even if they are boy and girl.   
  
It was the _incident_.   
  
It was the forbidden discussion. The hushed whisper at relatives house on holidays and the reason they received sympathetic glances from strangers on the street because the incident had been in the news ten years ago. Being on the ten o'clock news had burned into everyone's memories the night Maria's oldest brother, Thomas, shot himself in the head. That's what the news reported.   
  
As Maria walked to school, she realized it was she was still burning today.   
  
  
  


JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

  
  
  
" I wonder if Michael will show up today or if he'll take this opportunity to skip town before he's next?" Jessie thought out-loud as she and Jonny walked towards school.  
  
" I don't know." Jonny wearily replied. He hadn't slept last night at all. When his alarm went off this morning, he thought it was a phone ringing and he waited for his dad or Race to get it.   
  
" I'm worried about Claire." Jessie took a deep breath and looked to her side. She wanted to make sure Jonny was paying attention to what she was about to say.  
  
" What about her?" He asked as he lifted his blond head up. Jessie had her thick red hair up in a ponytail leaving her neck exposed. He tried not to stare at her but he kept finding himself looking at her. The flawless pale skin that melted over her collarbone and on down until it disappeared under her black top. He wouldn't allow himself to look beyond that point.  
  
" When she called she was rambling on about her party she'd just plan because she found out her mom was going to be out of town. Like when she got home she found out her mother was going out." Jessie stopped and adjusted her book bag.  
  
" What about it?" Jonny's blue eyes glanced at her.  
  
" She said in her phone call that she had invited the new girl during one of their classes together." Jessie waited patiently for the pieces to connect.  
  
" So," Jonny tilted his head and watched Jessie grow more impatient with him. _Why can't girls just get to the point? _" Does the new girl bother you that much?"   
  
" Jonny," Jessie rolled her eyes and shifted her book bag to her other shoulder to ease up the tension in her back. " If Claire didn't know her mother was out of town until she got home from school, why did she invite the new girl before she knew she could?"  
  
" Maybe she honestly forgot." Jonny paused and regarded the statement he was about to make. " Claire's a cool girl but she isn't like you and me."  
  
" What does that mean?" Jessie crossed her arms.  
  
" When she over heard that conversation with you yesterday, it may have really upset her. Maybe she meant to tell you yesterday but all that stuff happened and the right time never came up. Maybe. . ."  
  
" Maybe she lied?" Jessie finished for him. Sometimes, Jonny really beat around the bush too much for her taste. " I'm not worried about Claire because I think she lied to me. I'm worried because I think her home situation may not be good."  
  
" Sorry if I upset you," Jonny stepped back and smiled apologetically though the damage was done. " I like Claire. Don't get me wrong."  
  
" She never talks about her home, just how much she's moved and how many different schools she's been to." Jessie started walking again and Jonny followed cautiously.  
  
" When we go to her party, we can see not only where she lives, but how." Jonny pointed out.  
  
" That's what I was thinking," Jessie replied wearily. Some guys need everything spelled out for them before they could get it.  
  
" Pink," Jonny mumbled so softly Jessie almost didn't hear him.  
  
" What?" Jessie's green eyes caught the 'pink' Jonny was referring to as it slowly approached them. It was a bright pink that was attached to an all too familiar figure.  
  
_Only Claire_, Jessie smiled. _Only Claire could get away with such a bold declaration_.  
  
" Hi," Claire glowed with excitement and turned around for them. " Do you like it?"  
  
" Pink," Jonny blinked a few times.  
  
" He's slow," Jessie muttered. " I think it looks really good! Is it for your party?"  
  
" Yes," Claire ran her fingers through the cotton candy color hair and her eyes twinkled. She slid in between Jessie and Jonny as they walked towards the school. " I was hoping you'd be at the track today."  
  
" I got a bit distracted with Randy." Jonny answered as he continued to glance at her hair.  
  
Jessie notice from the corner of her eye that Claire did seem to tense up when Jonny mentioned Randy's accident. Maybe Jonny had been right about Claire after all.  
  
" Pretty upsetting. Which reminds me," Claire looked over to Jessie. " Mike is coming tonight. I said he could bring some friends if he wanted. Maybe you'll get a chance to talk to him about Randy. I thought of you and Jonny when I invited him."  
  
_Or maybe just Jonny_. Jessie smiled at the possibility the party was bringing. _At least now I have my answer. __  
_  
_ _Mike was still in town.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer:I do not own any part of The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest.

I do own my original characters and they cannot be used without my permission, nor can my story be reproduced or used without my say so.

# Chapter Six

** **

** **

****Jessie slumped down in the hard plastic chair.She was waiting for Claire.Claire, who was as good at being on time as Jonny.

Jessie smiled.

What would happen if Jonny and Claire ever tried to go on a date?Jessie could just imagine the disaster that could be.Claire and Jonny would never be on time for anything.

Jessie looked around and noticed she was the only one left in the library.It was so quiet she could hear a pin drop.

"Come on Clair,."Jessie moaned tiredly as she drummed her fingers on the table.

Suddenly, the library doors flew open..

"Finally," Jessie started to rise to her feet and lift her book bag from the floor when she stopped.

"I'm just saying it's really strange."

"What do you mean?"

Jessie sat back down.Neither of the voices belonged to Claire.One was Mrs. Lewis, the school librarian, and the other was a teacher Jessie didn't know.

"You'd think that family wouldn't want to live here again.It was so terrible!"Mrs. Lewis continued.

"I guess this was before I moved here," the other woman replied.

"Oh, I shouldn't gossip – especially when it's one of our students." Mrs. Lewis lowered her voice slightly and Jessie found herself straining to hear a few of the words that escaped past Mrs. Lewis cautious whisper." Tragic really . . . shot . . . on the news . . . poor family . . . Mrs. Ellison. . . " 

Jessie lit up.__

_Did Mrs. Lewis just say Mrs. Ellison?Ellison?As in Maria Ellison's mother?_Jessie closed her open mouth as she realized the two women were moving further away. If she wanted to hear anymore she was going to have to get up and move fast.

Jessie scooted out of her seat and cautiously walked through the deserted aisles as she tried to get as close as she could without being seen.She was just about to get close enough to hear them continue when the doors of the library opened.

_Claire!_Jessie ran to her table where her things had been left._Now she comes!_

Claire glided around the corner just as Jessie reached the table.Jessie was almost positive that Mrs. Lewis heard her running.The thought that she might have been caught ease dropping made feelings of guilt edged up her back.

_I really should get a life._Jessie scolded herself. _Then I wouldn't be so interested in everyone else's.Still . . . _

"Hi!" Claire glowed warmly.Claire's bold pink hair caused Jessie to pause before she could respond. " I'm sorry I'm late."

"It's okay," Jessie picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Are you mad?" Claire's expression shifted completely.Her smile had evaporated and her outgoing bright eyes seemed clouded.Jessie actually felt slightly uncomfortable.

"Of course not!" Jessie smiled. "I _live_ with Jonny.He's never on time for anything.Except maybe for dinner."

"Hmmm, Jonny," Claire returned to her upbeat self and her eyes looked dreamily off into space.

"Right," Jessie roller her eyes and pulled some loose strands of red hair behind her ear.She was starting to get an idea." Do you mind if we go to the computer lab before we leave for your house?"

"No," Claire sighed. "Why?"

Jessie smiled.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Jonny made another complete run around the track, his third.He was still feeling really good and his breathing was normal.If he kept this up for three more laps he would definitely meet his goal and breeze through the race.

_Maybe not breeze through._He smiled as he made another turn._But I will definitely beat my time from last year._

As he made his way to the other end of the track, several people caught his eye.He slowed down and followed them as they headed out to the football field.

They were walking towards the smoke.

_What?_Jonny picked up his pace and jogged over to the other side of the school.There were several teachers and a very solemn group of football players.They were all watching a bonfire that sat in the center of the field.

As Jonny got closer her realized the 'bonfire' was actually a stuffed dummy in a football uniform complete with a helmet and shoes.It had been crucified on a cross and set on fire.The smoke thickened and became black in the sky.Small sparks jumped out and died quickly in the air.The smell of the plastic shoes and burning helmet was becoming unbearable.

Jonny blended into the group perfectly.He inched his way to the front and covered his nose with his hand.His eyes looked over to the football team and rested on Michael.Michael was the only one _not_ in his uniform.Jonny could guess what happened.

_At least he wasn't in his uniform when the person decided to set it on fire._Jonny returned his attention to the flames and in the distance he could hear the sirens of the fire truck as it came near.

Jonny noticed a piece of paper on the ground held down by what looked like the cafeteria forks.The letters were bold and dark.Just like the message it spelled out.

# Rule# 5 . . . Never talk about the meetings

# 

# Jonny felt cold inside.He looked over to Michael and saw a hollow look in the big kid's eyes.

# Michael was afraid.

# The helmet cracked under the heat and more sparks flew free from the blaze.Jonny started back towards the school.

Jessie stared at the glowing computer screen.Claire sat nervously at her side.

"Are you sure we're allowed in here without supervision?" Claire whispered.

"No," Jessie replied as her fingers glided across the keyboard.

"Wonder what kind of trouble we would get into if someone walked by?" Claire looked at the doors.

"Okay, Great Pink Hair One," Jessie teased. " I found what I'm looking for.I'll print it up and we can leave."

Claire sighed loudly and pulled on her beige sweater duster over her blue top.Jessie walked to the printer and waited for her print out.

"Do you hear sirens?" Claire stood up slowly and looked over to Jessie.

"I think you're really acting paranoid," Jessie smiled.Claire wouldn't last a _week_ in the Quest household.The excitement would kill her.

"I'm positive!" Claire ran to the window. "There's a fire on the field!"

"What?" Jessie ran to the window and gaped at the small fire at the center of the field.She could guess what was happening.Especially, when she saw Jonny break away from the group and head towards the building, it had to be another message sent by the mysterious _rules_ guy.

"Let's go find out," Jessie gathered her papers from the printer and shoved them into her backpack.Without saying a word, she and Claire ran to the locker room to meet up with Jonny.

"You can't just walk in there," Claire replied as the two stopped at the locker room doors.

"I'm not going to." Jessie cracked open the door. " I'll warn him first. Jonny?!"

"Jess?" Jonny sounded slightly surprised as he turned his shower off.Claire muffled a laugh and peaked over Jessie's shoulder in hopes of catching a glimpse."Hold on."

"Is there anyone else in here?" Jessie waited a second and when she didn't get a response she walked right in.

"Where are you?" Jessie looked up and down the empty lockers.She and Claire raised eyebrows at the dirty socks and scattered personal items left on the benches.

"Over here," Jonny's voice was low and not in his usual energetic tone.

"Nice," Claire smiled from ear to ear and winked at Jonny as he sat topless with his dark jeans on straddling the bench.He looked up at her and blushed.

"Was the fire for Michael?" Jessie asked directly.She didn't care how good Jonny might look without his shirt on.His ego didn't need anymore boosting as far as she was concerned.

"Yep," Jonny slid his t-shirt on over his wet head. " Rule #5.Don't talk about the meetings."

"How many rules are there?" Claire asked hoping to catch another look from Jonny.

"Good question," Jessie leaned against the locker. " How many does he have left?How long?"

"Randy went pretty quick," Claire pointed out. " I guess within 24 hrs.Right?"

"Wow," Jonny slid his socks on and Jessie could practically see the wheels in his brain turning. " Say there aren't too many more.That would leave Claire's party or soon after."

"Do you really think he'll still go?" Jessie asked.

"Well, he can stay home and be alone. Or he can skip town and never come 

back..."

"OR he can come to a party where he'll be surrounded by people he knows," Claire added.Her blue eyes seemed troubled. "Great."

Jessie bit her lip.This was going to be one hell of a night. 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

** **

** **

****

"How can you go out with them?"Came the cold voice.

Maria had expected this.She just was hoping to slip out of the house without needing to face it.She'd already spent over an hour in the bathroom playing with her hair and getting ready for the party.She didn't want a confrontation with Zack.

Maria put her brush down and calmly turned from her bedroom mirror. Her brother was furious.He was almost shaking with anger.

"Zack," she began softly. " I just want to go out and have some fun.Do you remember what fun was?"

"With these people?" His eyes were on fire and Maria felt uncomfortable in his presence.Uncomfortable, even though she knew he would never do anything to hurt her or anyone else.

_Maybe that's his problem._Maria thought to herself as she looked at her brother's thin body and tired eyes._Maybe if he could find a way to express himself he'd feel better._

"They don't own the town," Maria tried joking to ease the tension.

It didn't work.

"Not yet," Zack raised his voice.He was in no mood for her humor. "But they will.That's the whole point."

"Claire just moved here a few months ago and she's the one having the party," Maria pointed out."She also seems to know everyone.She'd be good for you.You'd like her."

"Don't change the subject.You know what I mean." Zack leaned against the wood doorframe and crossed his arms.

Maria couldn't help feeling sorry for him.Zack never got over their mother leaving.He'd stayed bitter and withdrawn ever since.He refused to make friends or ever have any fun.Not even with her.

"They will be there," he pointed out.

"You don't know that."Maria walked to her bed and picked up her purse.She was tired of living in the dark.She was tired of trying to bring Zack into the daylight.

"I saw you talking to him," Zack's voice was low and unemotional.

"What?" Maria turned slowly.The blood slowly drained from her face. "Zack?Are you spying on me?"

"No." He looked down at his feet. "Dad had been worried about you when you didn't come home right after school yesterday, so I went and looked for you."

"I just needed some help."Maria pulled a piece of paper out of her purse."This is Claire's address.Please reconsider."

Zack took the small piece of paper and watched his sister leave her bedroom.He was still standing in her room as she opened the front door and then closed it behind her.

Zack looked at the paper then crumbled it up and threw it away.

It wasn't right.

He went to the bathroom and locked the door behind him.He ran the cold water and splashed it on his face until he could feel the ice drops slide down his back.He looked into the mirror and saw his pathetic eyes looking back at him.

Nothing.Nothing could wake him from this on going nightmare.

An image of his sister standing in the hallway, comfortably holding a piece of wood that had slipped from its hiding place, was making him sick inside.

He scooped up some more water.He would drown himself in it if he could.Drown today and forget about tomorrow.

Zack reached for the hand towel when he realized there wasn't one resting on the hook where it should have been.He turned around and opened the small linen closet and picked up a small towel to wipe his face.His mouth dropped open as two bold words caught his eye and froze him in place.

**Rat Poison. **

****Hidden behind his towel had been a small cardboard box of rat poison.With a shaking hand he picked it up and looked at it more closely.Everything inside of him turned off.He was numb and could think of doing only one thing.

Zack retrieved the slip of paper he had thrown away and slipped it in his pocket.

Claire's house was packed.

Her house was filled to the roof with people many of whom Jessie and Jonny had never seen before.There were so many people Jessie could barely move.They were crammed into almost every room except the bedroom.Claire insisted no one was to even think of going in there.Some students from her class decided to sit in the lawn while others sat on top of the hoods of their cars.People were everywhere.

Jessie stood on the end of the living room just in awe of all the people.For something planned last minute, Claire had an excellent turnout.Though Jessie could only name a handful, Claire seemed to know everyone in the room.She moved from one group to the next – radiating with a glow that made her presence unmatchable.

_Unreal._Jessie smiled.

Jessie had never been to Claire's house.She knew that it was just Claire and her mom living in the small house.Claire never talked about it.Jessie had secretly wondered what Claire's mom was like.From the looks of the small house, Mrs. Mullins wasn't into knick knacks or color for that matter.The walls were bare and the shelves were empty.Where most people would hang pictures of their kids or family, Jessie only saw a few scattered CDs.

The music was so loud the walls vibrated.Jessie had only heard eight's music in commercials being sold in sets with corny titles like 80's Groove or Yesterday's Here.

Jessie got bored and decided it was time she located Jonny before he got into any trouble.Just as she turned the corner to head into the kitchen, she ran into the two people she disliked more then anyone else at school.Ivy Himes and Brooke Shaw.

_Figures._Jessie stared down Brooke's ice blue eyes and waited for one of the girls to speak.She didn't have to wait long.

"Jessica?" Ivy smiled with a glint in her brown eyes.Jessie hated the way Ivy said her name. " Jessica?Is that really you?We didn't recognize you.You're usually more _butch _looking."

Brooke laughed loudly and it drew the attention of other bystanders.Jessie kept her anger in check.She refused to let anyone get to her, especially Brooke and Ivy.

"Out of my way," Jessie's voice was low and firm.

"Why?" Brooke challenged.She ran her hand through her curly blond hair and tossed it back as she smiled.She was enjoying the attention she was getting at that moment.More people seemed to lean in to find out if there would be a fight."Are you going to beat me up?Use your karate on me just because I'm standing in the kitchen?It is a free country, Jessica."

"Careful," Ivy warned."She might have her daddy call the Secret Service and they'll make you disappear."

"Oh!" Brooke pretended to be distraught as onlookers snickered.

"Excuse me."Jessie started to walk around when Brooke and Ivy cut her off by stepping into her path.

"Come on _Jessica_," Ivy sneered."Make me."

_I would love to be the one to teach you a lesson._Jessie silently fumed to herself.

"Jess?" Jonny called from the other room.He turned the corner and nearly ran into Jessie."There you are."

"Why, Jonny!"Brooke smiled innocently as she twirled some of the curly hair in her little finger. "I didn't know you were here!"

"I didn't either!" Ivy's eyes were glued onto Jonny's.Jonny just grinned slightly and his eyes went from Jessie to Ivy and then stopping abruptly when he came across Brooke.

"Yes, well, here I am," Jonny replied slowly as his face fell slightly.His eyes were about to burn a whole in Brooke's head and Jessie looked at the girl trying to figure out what Jonny was staring at so intensely.

"Save me a dance!" Ivy practically begged as she leaned in closer to him.

"Sure, no problem," Jonny said softly as his eyes squinted in concentration.

Brooke became self-conscious under Jonny's blue eyes and brought her hand up to her nose. Jessie watched in delight as Brooke's self-assured smile slid right off her model perfect face.

" What?" Brooke folded under the pressure and the people around her were also glancing at her curiously.

" I don't know." Jonny said simply. " Maybe it's just the lighting in this room or something but your nose . . . "

Jonny never got to finish his sentence.Brooke shot down the hall with Ivy close behind her.

_They're_ _probably going straight to the bathroom._Jessie watched the two girls clumsily worked their way through the crowd.Jessie looked over to Jonny and noticed his self-satisfied smile as he looked down at her.

"What do you want?A medal?" Jessie shot at him. Jessie felt the heat rise in her cheeks.Did he think she couldn't have handled that herself?Did he really think he was doing her such a big favor?

Jessie suddenly felt crowded and needed some fresh air.A house filled with people was one thing, but the size of Jonny Quest's ego was another all together.There certainly wasn't room for both in the same small house. 

"Air!"Jessie stepped out in the cool night and welcomed the cool breeze.Jonny followed close behind her.

"Are you mad at me?I was just playing around." Jonny replied.He silently watched her back.He was being ignored and he knew it.Without a word he watched her pull a piece of paper from her jeans pocket.She unfolded the paper and walked over to the back porch light to look at it.

"Can you believe the turn out?" Claire rushed outside after them.She was still glowing with excitement.

"I'm impressed," Jonny shook his head and smiled at Claire.

"Why thank you!" Claire bowed.

"No sign of Michael or his friends," Jonny pointed out.

"The night is young," Claire replied.She looked over to Jessie and noticed Jessie reviewing the printout. " Do you think there's some kind of connection?"

"If there is I haven't found it," Jessie sighed.

Jessie looked at the black and white print out of the family photo.It was Maria Ellison's family taken almost ten years ago.At the top of the photo was Mr. Ellison.He had a large smile and thin mustache.He wasn't a bad looking guy.Probably average, but next to his wife he was almost painfully plain.Mrs. Ellison was almost perfect.Jessie could tell where Maria got her good looks

At the bottom of the picture were the children.Not one but _three_ kids, two boys and a girl. 

When Jessie heard that the Ellison family had been in the news, she knew that there had to be an article in the newspaper.The report she found was not what she'd bargained for.It was about a suicide.About _Thomas Ellison_ committing suicide.Jessie was in disbelief.Thomas had just turn eight years old the day before. 

_I know young people are capable but it just doesn't seem right._Jessie began to reread the article.

****

**Boy's Death Ruled Suicide**

Oldest son of Mr. and Mrs. Ellison, Thomas Ellison, age 8, was 

found dead in Perry Park on Sunday. 

"Ellison committed suicide." Said Jeff Phillips, Detective 

Sergeant in charge of the case.

Though very young, Detective Phillips says that all evidence

gathered at the scene points to Ellison committing suicide.

Ellison was a troubled young man.His friends and family have

given statements that Ellison had been withdrawn and had even shown 

violent behavior in the last month.

Classmates are grieving and friends are struggling to understand.

One boy said Perry Park was Ellison's favorite place to play.

Ellison is survived by both his mother and father, along with 

two younger siblings, twins Maria and Zack Ellison.

_Maria has a twin.So, where is he?_Jessie wondered to herself.

"If Thomas were alive today, he'd be a senior.In fact, he'd be in Randy's class," Jessie whispered.

"What?" Jonny looked at her curiously.

"I'm just thinking out loud." Jessie folded up the sheet and slid it into her jeans pocket.

Something happened inside the house and there was loud cheering.Claire tilted her head and smiled. 

"I better go inside," She replied after the applauding ceased.Claire started towards the door when Jessie stopped her.

"When's your mom due back?" Jessie asked.

"Next week," Claire smile's seemed strained." Don't worry.I won't get in any trouble if mom finds out about the party."

Claire opened the back door and shut it without saying another word.Jessie knew that living with at the Quest Compound was different then living in a regular house.She and Jonny would never dream of trying to get away with a party while their parents were away.Even if they could get past all the security their dads were too smart not to figure they were up to something.

_So why am I bothered by Claire's response? _Jessie put her hands in her back pocket and looked down._Most people would think they were lucky if they had this much freedom or lucky to have friends who did._

Jonny walked over to her and looked down into her face without saying a word.

"What?" Jessie stepped back.

"I could ask you same thing." Jonny smiled.

Jessie knew that smile.It was the same one he had after he made Brooke ran away to check her appearance.The smile that seemed to say,_"You owe me."_

"Whatever you're thinking, you're wrong." She stated boldly.

"I'm just trying to remember a time you ever barged in on me as I'm barely coming out of my shower."He was still smiling.He was enjoying this. The statement actually caught Jessie off guard.He was challenging her to admit she had wanted to walk in on him for other reasons.

_His ego is something else._Jessie looked at him in disbelief._Who does he think he is?_

"Please," she took a step forward and looked up with her glaring green eyes. "There is nothing I would WANT to see on your little pre-pubescent body, thank you very much.So get over it."

Jonny smiled and closed the distance between them.He was close enough that he could smell her shampoo and see goose bumps on her bare arms.He was about to speak when he was interrupted.

"You guys!" Claire hissed from the window of the kitchen. "You guys!Michael and his friends just showed up!"

Jonny and Jessie glanced at each other uneasily.Without a word they headed back into house.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Jessie was secretly grateful that Claire had interrupted her and Jonny.As the two of them entered the crowded kitchen Jessie actually found herself wondering what would have happened if they hadn't been interrupted.

_This is stupid,_ Jessie told herself._Nothing would have happened.Jonny is just being a dork._

Jessie focused her attention back onto the crowd.Her green eyes scanned the faces as she looked for Michael and his friends.

_They must be in the front room._Jessie turned to Jonny and he nodded to single he would follow her.

Jessie caught the site of Brooke as the girl glared in Jessie's direction in complete disgust.The blond whispered something to her friends and the small group all looked in Jessie's direction before laughing hysterically.The heat crawled up Jessie's spine and spread to her cheeks in an embarrassing blush.Hopefully, no one saw it. 

Jessie and Jonny passed Brooke's group and stopped short in the doorway that lead from the kitchen from the living room. Claire was blocking the way as she carried on a conversation with a guy Jessie didn't know.Jessie watched them for a moment and realized that the guy was obviously interested in Claire.He would smile and look down at his feet sheepishly.Claire tilted her head to the side and laughed, the guy blushed and nervously ran his hand through his sandy blond hair.Jessie shook her head and smiled.

"Steve," Claire smiled brightly then caught Jessie and Jonny from the corner of her eye.She smiled and placed an arm around Jessie's shoulders. " Oh!Jessie, Jonny this is Steve."

"Hi Steve," Jonny replied dryly.

"Nice to meet you," Steve politely held out his hand and Jessie shook it.Steve had an incredible smile and Jessie found it contagious as she returned it warmly with a smile of her own.

"Steve?Do you attend Rockport?" Jonny asked from over Jessie's shoulder.

"No, I'm currently taking courses at the Community College," Steve answered evenly.His blue eyes went back to Claire. " I'll tell my dad about you and he'll have an application waiting for you at the store."

"Great!Thank you," Claire touched his arm and Jessie could swear Steve gasped slightly under Claire's fingers.Reluctantly, Steve walked away smiling at Jessie and Jonny as he went.

"What do you think?" Claire whispered excitedly in Jessie's ear.

"I think I want to know where Michael is," Jonny flatly stated.

"I think Steve was interested in you," Jessie ignored Jonny and peaked around the corner to see Steve glancing back longingly after Claire.

"Remember Michael?" Jonny continued without success.

"Only because his dad needs a cashier at his store and I just happen to need a job." Claire ran her slim fingers through her pink hair and frustration moved across her thin face causing her upbeat blue eyes to seem tired.

"I'm going to leave," Jonny mumbled under his breath.

"I didn't know you were looking." Jessie looked at her friend carefully."Besides, he was blushing while he was talking to you."

"I'm gay," Jonny muttered.

"He's nice guy but not my type." Claire looked across the room in Steve's direction. "He's too . . . I don't know exactly."

"Gay, g-a-y."

"No," Claire's head snapped around and her large blue eyes instantly looked into Jonny's." I'm sure Steve isn't gay."

"Look," Jonny held up his hand to hush Claire before she could interrupt. "I just want to know where Michael is."

"Right," Claire looked around the corner and gestured to the far side of the room, just down from where they were standing.

Jessie and Jonny casually entered the living room and glanced in Michael's direction.Michael stood confidently and smiled to people.His three friends seemed really tense as their eyes looked over the crowd carefully.Jonny's blue eyes lightened up as Maria actually approached Michael.Jonny looked at Jessie without saying a word and Jessie's mouth dropped slightly as the five of them walked down the hall to the bedrooms.

"Private conversation?" Jonny whispered in Jessie's ear.

"Looks like it," Jessie agreed. "We wont be able to hear a thing though.Even though the music is turned down there's just too many people.Someone would see us."

"Claire?" Jonny called as a large grin spread across his face. "I have a favor to ask."

Claire smiled.

**Rockport Hospital**

**Room 107**

**9:03 p.m.**

Randy could hear the nurses talking just outside of his room.They didn't even bother to hold their voices down.They were talking about him.

"Poor kid," one said. "He doesn't remember a thing.It must have been devastating to not remember."

"I imagine so," another voice responded. "Attacked in his own home with a club."

"Did you see those marks on his legs?" a male voice questioned. "It wasn't a club, it was something with an edge to it.Terrible.He's lucky he isn't crippled for life."

Randy opened his eyes and looked down at his two broken legs.He could barely breath without pain rushing up from his injured limbs.He tried to focus on the white ceiling of his hospital room but it didn't help.He closed his eyes.

He deserved what had happened to him.He knew he did.

_"Rule number one. . ."_

It was something their fathers had done.

_"No girls allowed."_

It was what their father's fathers had done.

_"Rule number two. . . "_

It was what they were to teach _their_ own sons one day.

_"The group comes first."_

_ _

The group.The group had been started in 1930.Its purpose was simple. 

_"Rule number three. . ."_

The men pledged to support one another and this would not only strengthen the founding members but in so doing would help maintain order to help insure success for future generations.

_"Always defend your brother."_

Randy's dad had done it and Randy was prepared to do it.

_"Rule number four. . ."_

All Thomas had to do was pass the initiation.

_"Never rat out your brother."_

Thomas was willing and excited.They all were excited.

_"Rule number five. . ."_

They were going to be brothers.They were going to be joining a secret society that would protect them and their family for life.

_"Never talk about the meetings."_

The initiation was something thought up by another member.It was just away for them to show how dedicated and brave they were.

_"Rule number six. . ."_

No one was supposed to get hurt.

_"Be willing to die for the group."_

Thomas was willing it just wasn't supposed to happen.

Randy and Thomas were best friends.They told each other everything.Thomas even told Randy when he saw his mom kissing another guy.Randy and Thomas had been _that_ close.Thomas knew that Randy would tell no one.

Joining the group through initiation was a new idea.They had wanted to do something daring, something their parents had not done.They wanted to do something to show how dedicated they would be for each other. Randy never did.That's what the group did for one another.They kept secrets and even lied.

It had been a clear night, slightly cool and with a few stars over-head.They decided to meet and midnight in the park.Thomas was going to be first.Michael brought his dad's gun and they each took turns.They would say the number and Thomas would say the rule.

/Click/

In the end, Thomas was dead.Shot in the head.

The others ran to Thomas' side.Randy stood in shock and complete disbelief.Until that moment, he had never even heard a gun go off before let alone seen one.Now he had seen its results first hand and he wanted to die.

Maybe _he_ had died at that moment.

He looked up in the unchanged sky when movement caught his eye and he saw 

someone running away.It was a small person wearing a baseball cap.Randy blinked and they had disappeared.

Someone had been watching.

The group waited.They waited for the sound of the sirens to pierce through the night.They waited for neighbors to come out of their houses.

The police did not come.

Their fathers were the ones to arrive.Their fathers told them what to do.Thomas was dead and Randy was expected to lie.As his best friend he had lied to help protect the group.He did it because the members had decided that was what they were to do.

They had been bonded together by the secret not the society.It was a bitter pill Randy had swallowed when he realized they had tainted everything the original brotherhood had stood for.They made it dirty and stained.

For all his secrets, he deserved what he got and maybe the others did as well.Especially, the one who had pulled the trigger.

Randy shuddered in his hospital bed.He was suddenly cold.The chills made him move and his legs reminded him of the pain. 

_Funny,_ he sighed heavily. _It didn't hurt this much when it was happening._

Randy took a deep breath.His heart was beating fast and the pain was nauseating.Again, he opened his eyes and looked at the white ceiling.

Randy choked on his tears and tried to hold them back.They poured out of the side of his eyes anyway and ran down his cheeks.

"Do you need something stronger for the pain?" a concerned nursed softly asked him.

"No," Randy swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "I can take it."

He didn't care anymore.The others were on their-own.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Author's note:A long time ago I read a play that I believe is titled _This Is A Test_, but I'm not sure.This is where I developed Claire's game. Chapter Nine 

Claire disappeared and shuffled drawers around in the kitchen.Jonny and Jessie looked at one another questionably.

_"What's the favor?" Claire asked._

_"Get everyone out of the house," Jonny challenged."AND you have to keep them out for at least fifteen minutes."_

Claire emerged from the kitchen with a handful of kitchen knives, forks and spoons.Jessie flipped the stereo off and Claire grabbed everyone's attention by standing on top of the dining room table.

"Outside!" Claire announced as she threw her hands up in the air and revealed what she was holding. "We're going to play a little game."

Jessie had never seen a room clear out so fast.Curiousity and disbelief cleared the room in record time.The backdoor shut and the house was disturbingly quiet.Jonny smiled and started towards the kitchen when Jessie stopped him.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"I've got to see this," Jonny replied. 

"She won't be able to keep everyone out forever," Jessie stated.She had to admit she was curious as well and silently hoped Jonny would insist on looking out the window.He didn't fail her.

"That's why we need to hurry," he smiled brightly and grabbed her hand. 

Jessie allowed herself to be pulled into the deserted kitchen.The crept up to the window and carefully peered between the curtains.Almost everyone was sitting cross-legged on the grass in a giant circle.Claire was standing in the center doing what she did best: grabbing attention.

"This is a game we played back home." Claire gestured to someone and they moved over so she could sit down. "I still play it when I go to the family reunions.It starts like this. I'll start to my left, then to my right, left, right, left again and end looking in front.The person next to me will do the opposite so that we talk to each other.Then you pass it on and see how far around the circle you get before you mess up.AND you WILL mess up."

Claire picked up a spoon and looked to the person her left, holding the spoon out to him as if it was an offering.The person happened to be Steve.

"This is a spoon," she looked to her right. " A what?" to her left, " a spoon," to the right, " a _what_?" again to her left, " a spoon."Finally holding the spoon up in front of her, " oh, this is a spoon."Claire passed the spoon to her right and started again with a fork as the person with the spoon started with the spoon.

"If I had a camera," Jonny whispered to Jessie. "This moment captured on film would be something I'd treasure for a long time."

"No kidding," Jessie giggled.Something about watching football team members, not to mention Brook and Ivy, all sitting in the grass at night looking like a bunch of little kids needed a photo just to prove it really happened.

"We better go." Jonny turned abruptly and Jessie followed as the voices outside began grow louder with each pass of the utensil.

_"This is a spoon."_

_"A what?"_

_"A spoon."_

_"A **what**?"_

_"A spoon."_

_"Oh, this is a spoon_._"_

Jonny and Jessie made their way down the dark hallway of Claire's house.At the end of the hall were two bedrooms, each across from each other.

As they inched closer a stream of soft light escaped from under the door and a line of light revealed the door wasn't shut all of the way.

_"This is a fork.""This is a spoon."_

_"A what?"_

_"A fork.""A spoon."_

_"A **what**?"_

_"A fork.""A spoon."_

__

_"Oh, this is a fork.""Oh, this is a spoon."_

Jonny held his breath.He kept his eyes glued on the light from the door but was becoming increasingly distracted with Jessie being so close to him.The whole right side of his body radiated with heat as Jessie stayed glued to his right arm. 

People broke out into laughter and Claire could be heard starting the circle over again, much to Jessie and Jonny's relief.

Finally, the two came close enough to the door to hear.The first voice was Michael's.

_"This is a knife."_

_"A what?"_

_"A knife."_

_"A **what**?"_

_"A knife."_

****_"Oh, this is a knife."_

" I didn't know your family had moved back into town." Michael's voice was gentle and low.For some reason it surprised Jessie.Maybe she and Jonny had the wrong idea about the group. 

"I know," Maria replied. "I don't know why dad didn't say anything."

"So does that mean Zack. . ."

"No," Maria cut the unfamiliar voice off quickly. "No, Zack isn't interested.Not at all."

There was silence in the room and the weight was so heavy Jessie could feel in on her skin even though she didn't have a clue what they were really talking about.

_"This is a fork.""This is a spoon.""This is a knife."_

_ _

_"A what?"_

_ _

_"A fork.""A spoon.""A knife."_

_ _

_"A **what**?"_

_ _

_"A fork.""A spoon.""A knife._

_ _

__

_"Oh, this is a . . ."_

_ _

_ _

Jonny took a bold step forward and tried to look through the crack in the door.He caught Michael's lettermen jacket and briefly caught a glimpes of a tall kid smoking by an open window, his drink resting on the ceil as he nervously flicked ashes outside.

"Why?" someone asked. "It's his duty to take Thomas' place."

"Things are different," Maria's voice was low and soft. "_We_ are different. It's too much to ask of Zack."

"He blames us doesn't he?" Michael asked.

Again, the room was silent.

_"This is a spoon.""This is a knife.""This is a fork."_

_"A what?"_

The words started getting confused as the circle grew.People broke down and started laughing.

Inside, Maria broke the silence.

"You don't know what it's been like," her voice cracked slightly. "It's been really hard.First Thomas, then we had to move and then mom left.He's so bitter."

"Bitter?" someone piped up and by the tone in his voice Jessie knew the conversation had just taken a new unsettling turn.

Outside, the game started again.

_"This is a spoon."_

_"A what?"_

_"A spoon."_

_". . . Oh, this is a spoon."_

"Is he angry?" the same person asked.

"What do you mean?" Maria sounded confused but Jessie didn't buy it.Something in Maria's untimely arrival to the day of Randy's warning, told her it was too coincidental.Maria knew something.

_"This is a fork."_

_"A what?"_

_"A fork."_

_". . . Oh, this is a fork."_

"Look," Michael raised his voice and then sighed loudly. "It has to do with the group.We can handle it don't worry.I just have one request.I would like to meet Zack."

There was silence.

_"This is a knife."_

_"A what?"_

"Just once," Michael continued after a moment passed.

_"A knife."_

"I'll tell him." Maria decided out loud. "I can't make him."

_"A **what**?"_

"That's all I ask," Michael gently replied.

_"A knife."_

Jessie could picture Michael's face as he spoke.She imagined it looked similar to that of a hungry wolf being offered a rabbit.

"Oh, this is a knife."

The game continued outside, this time lead by Steve as Claire stepped into the kitchen.

Down the hall Jonny saw Michael turn for the door just as Jessie started back down the hall.Jonny grabbed her arm and pulled her into the opposite bedroom, closing the door just as the other opened.

_"This is a fork."_

__

Staring at the small amount of light for so long contrasted with the sudden surroundings of the pitch-black bedroom.Jessie was momentarily blind.She was certain they had been spotted.There wasn't enough time to get away.She and Jonny were trapped.

_"A what?" _

_"A fork."_

Jonny grabbed Jessie by the waist and pushed her against the wall.

Michael froze in the hallway.He knew he heard someone moving quickly to get out of the way.Had they been listening to the conversation?

He was going to find out.

_"A **what**?"_

Michael turned to look at the others as he gestured for them to be quiet.His large hand folded around the cold knob.What he saw on the other side made him grin from ear to ear.

_"A fork."_

The Quest kid had the cutest little redhead Michael had ever seen, pinned up against the wall as the two broke from a heated kiss.

"Don't stop because of us," Michael joked. "I'd be kissing her too if she were mine."

Michael shut the door and shook his head.The small group walked down the hall, past Claire and out to the back.

_"Oh, this is a fork."_

Jessie looked at the dark shadow that covered Jonny's face as he stood with his back to the moonlight.He was probably really proud of himself.

Probably.

_"This is a spoon."_

_"A what?"_

_"A spoon."_

_"A **what**?"_

_"A spoon."_

_"Oh, this is a spoon."_

_ _

One swift blow and a twist, brought Jonny Quest to his knees.

Jessie cracked her knuckles and left the room.

_How dare he._Jessie felt hot tears swell up in her eyes. 

_"This is a knife."_

_"A what?"_

_"A knife."_

Jessie entered the empty living room and briefly glanced in the deserted kitchen.She was alone and didn't know if she really wanted to be.She took a deep breath and wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt.

_Who am I supposed to talk to?_She folded her arms across her chest._Claire?What would Claire say if she found out the guy she liked just kissed me?_

_"A **what**?"_

Jessie walked out the front door and started home.She didn't care if she would need to explain this to their dads.She hated Jonny Quest.She hated him more at this moment then she had ever hated Brooke and Ivy.

Blinded by tears, Jessie walked right past Claire who was sitting quietly by the garage, covered in the dark night.

_"A knife."_

Claire wasn't the type to cry.She didn't cry when she realized her father was gone and she didn't cry when she realized her mother wasn't coming home, ever.

But she cried now.

_ _

"Oh, this is a knife."

_ _


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten 

Would he regret it?

Zack stood right outside the bedroom window.He had heard.He had heard everything. He witnessed first hand the manipulating ways of the group.He watched as Michael tried to slither into his sister's confidence.

It was sick.

Zack stepped behind the pine tree and thought hard.Could he walk away?Could he take the chance?

_This is a fork._

_ _

__It didn't mean anything would happen.It was a gamble.

_ _

_A what? _

_ _

__Russian roulette?

_A fork._

The insanity of the never-ending circle continued to chant in the background.Zack pressed his temples.The goddamn game was stuck in his head.

_A **what**?_

_A fork._

It was driving him crazy.

_Oh, this is a fork._

Cold chills spread from his arms to his back and spider walked up to his cheeks.

_'What am I thinking?'_Zack turned and extended his arm up to reach the glass that sat on the window ceil.

It was too late.

The door opened and a blond kid stepped into the room.

_'I can't be seen,'_ Zack held his breath.Maybe the kid would leave.He peered around and quickly moved away. The blond kid was heading towards the window.

Zack jumped the fence and headed home.

Maybe nothing would happen.

Maybe.

Jonny took some slow steady breaths.His lungs ached for air and his torso still felt the ghost like pressure of Jessie's fist as if it was still there.

Jonny smiled despite himself.Jessie was always tougher then she looked.He eased back on the carpet and rubbed his stomach.It could have been worse.

_If we weren't friends her aim could have been lower._Jonny took a deep breath and was hit by the painful reminder that made him ball up slightly.

It could have been a lot worse.

Jonny looked around the dark room.Large obscure objects barely gave recognizable shapes in the darkness.It was enough to know that he was in another bedroom.'_Probably Claire's mother's room.'_

He placed his hand on the bed and used it to anchor himself up.His fingers trailed the mattress.

That was odd.

Jonny carefully walked in the dark and felt along the wall.It had to be here . . .some . . . where. . . there it was.

The pathetic yellow light barely woke the room up.The depressing surroundings surprised Jonny.The room was empty.Furniture was there, but the bed was bare and the closet was empty.

_What's going on?_ He turned his back on it and turned the light out as he left.He stood in the hall and looked at the door across from him.

Claire's room.The room the group had been in.

_'Do I?'_Jonny grabbed the silver knob.Somehow it didn't feel right walking into a girl's room.Even when the girl was like a sister to him._'Come on Quest.'_

The room was unlike anything he'd ever seen.

"This is definitely Claire's," Jonny decided out loud.

The wall standing across from him and the door was completely covered by restaurant menus.Completely.Not a centimeter of space revealing the color of paint could be seen.Claire must have been stealing menus from every restaurant she ever went too from the time she was three to acquire such a collection.

_'Well,' _Jonny smiled to himself. _'That's different.'_

Different, like Claire.

Jonny was about to leave when he saw a shadow move outside Claire's window.He squinted his eyes and quietly inched closer.Was it the tree outside?He stepped closer.

Someone took off running.Jonny leaned out but all he saw was a shadow clear over a fence and disappear into the bushes.

_'What was that?'_ Jonny frowned.He didn't know but he had a bad feeling.Worse then the physical one Jessie left in his abdomen.

"Oh, sorry,"

Jonny turned around and recognized the kid immediately.The nervous smoker of the group.

"It's okay," Jonny assured.

"You're girlfriend left?" The kid smiled as he looked around. "Thought maybe you wanted to move to a better location.Girls get jumpy when they get caught making out.Like they don't start it half the time anyway, you know what I mean?"

"Yes," Jonny ran his fingers through his blond hair and cringed slightly as the stretch made his muscles hurt."We had a falling out . . . so to speak."

"Red heads really that quick to get angry?" the guy asked.

"I'd rather not say," Jonny smiled. "I want this falling out to be temporary."

"I understand.I'm Eric."Eric extended his hand and Jonny shook it.

"Jonny Quest," he replied.

"Quest?" Eric got that glazed over look.The one Jonny saw every time he said his last name."The Quest?Scientist/ inventor Dr. Quest?"

"Yep," Jonny shook his head. "Dr. Quest is my dad."

"Pretty cool," Eric walked past Jonny and over to the window. "I forgot my drink."

Jonny looked past the window again.He looked out into the yard and heard the hushed voices of his classmates drift in.The game was over.

Eric brought the cup to his lips and drank.He sighed.

The shadow.

"Stop!" Jonny knocked the cup out of Eric's hand.

Eric's brown eyes became clouded as the two stared down at the split Dr. Pepper on beige carpet.Michael rushed in.His eyes moved from Eric to Jonny.

"Oh, shit," Eric's voice cracked.

"What?" Michael over to them and stopped abruptly at the stain in the carpet as the soda began to sink into it.

Eric looked like he was going to cry.He backed up and ran into the dresser.He began to shake.

"I've been poisoned," his voice quivered.

Michael picked up the cup that was covering a piece of cardboard cut out.The cardboard had been in the glass.On oneside was a picture of a rat with a line drawn through it.On the other side, written in red marker, were the words:Rule #1.

"I'm going to die," Eric croaked.

"Just stay calm," Jonny commanded.Jonny could think of only one thing to do.They would have to move fast.He turned to Michael.

"Dial 911," he ordered. "We need an ambulance."

Jessie sat in bus and did her best to ignore the side ways glances she was getting from the old guy sitting to her right of her.

__

_'I'm not in the mood grandpa._'Jessie closed her eyes.She wanted the night to be over.

_'I should have it him harder,'_she decided._'I should have aimed lower.That jerk.'_

The bus moved the right and came to a complete stop.Jessie opened her eyes and looked around.What could possibly be happening now?Was it too much to wish for to make it home without an event? 

Jessie strained her neck and soon caught site of the flashing lights.An ambulance was going the direction the bus had come.To Jessie's relief the bus pulled back onto the road and they were off again.She sighed and closed her tired eyes.All she wanted was to get home, get in bed and just forget the day.Forget about the stupid group and the pranks being played on them. Forget about Ivy and Brook.Forget. . . 

It began to rain.Jessie watched the lines run down the window.The wipers of the bus moved rhythmically back and forth.Jessie watched in a hypnotic trance.

Wipe her mind clean of Jonny.Wipe away the heat of his mouth on hers.Wipe away the feeling of his arms around her.Wipe away the force in his kiss.Wipe it all away.

_'He doesn't have the right to make me feel this way._'Jessie turned her mind off and waited for her stop.

The Quest Compound was not dark as Jessie had expected.She walked up the steps and realized her father was leaning against the banister, he was waiting for her.

"Before I ground you," Race began slowly. "I want to know what happened.Jonny just called."

"What?" Jessie's jaw dropped.Did he know he upset her?Was he worried about her?

"He called from Main Eastern Hospital," Race's voice was even and controlled."There was an accident."

**End Chapter Ten**


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven 

            Where was Claire?  Jonny's blue eyes scanned the waiting room of the emergency room.  Jonny sat down on the uncomfortable plastic couch and stared down at the month old magazines in front of him.  

            What a night.

            Everyone bolted once Jonny announced he had to call an ambulance because of an 'emergency.'  This kept the busting to a minimum.  The only ones to remain behind were Michael, Eric and himself.  That was when he noticed.  Claire was missing.  Missing from her own party.  Missing from her own house.  

            "She has my _eyes_!"

            Jonny sat up straight and looked over to the direction of the angry male voice.  Two nurses bolted towards the old man as he continued to yell at a stunned young girl as she waited for the doctor.

            "She has my eyes!"

            "Yes, Mr. Vauhn.  Please come with me."  The older nurse spoke calmly and took him by the elbow as she did so she eyed the younger woman who took her cue to grab his other elbow.

            "My EYES!"  He glared at the young women who sat shocked in her seat.

            "Yes, right over here dear." The older woman led him past Jonny and into the double doors.

            "I KNOW!  You stole them!  My EYES!"  He broke free from the two nurses and tried to run towards the girl.  The two nurses jumped for him and pulled him back.  A security guard seemed to appear out of no-where and practically lifted the guy off the ground.  "My eyes . . . my eyes. . . my eyes have been stolen."

            The group disappeared behind the doors.  Jonny sat back and sighed.  Well, it could have been worse.

            "Quest?"  

            Jonny stood up to meet eyes with Michael.

            "Eric is going to be okay." Michael took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

            "Good," Jonny ran his fingers through his hair.

            "I have to know," Michael whispered carefully.

            "Know what?" Jonny asked keeping his voice as low as Michael's.

            "I have to know what's going on.  How you knew." Michael crossed his arms and waited.

            Jonny studied the dark eyes.  How much he told would say how deep he was about to get in.  How deep did you want to go?

            "I'm going to be honest," Jonny raised his chin slightly as he spoke.

            He was going all the way.

            Jessie knew the precise moment Jonny Quest got home.  She was curled up at the front of her bed watching the light under her bedroom door when the front door opened and Dr. Quest's voice boomed in the hall.

            "Jonathon Quest you deliberately lied to me."

            Jessie pulled her knees and tucked them under her chin.  She could still feel Jonny's embrace.

            "Dad, I'm sorry." Jonny softly answered.

            Jessie huffed.

            "Son, I think you're sorry you got caught." Dr. Quest angrily replied.

            Jessie closed her eyes.  The designs on her eyelids went black and again she was seeing Jonny's shadowed face as they stood alone in the bedroom.

            "Dad," Jonny's voice was soft and sincere. "I really am sorry.  I screwed up.  I know."

            Jessie knew they were coming up the steps.  She could hear the footsteps and the slight creak of the banister as Dr. Quest braced it for support.  She could also hear Jonny's breathing and feel it on her cheeks as he pulled her closer.

            "At least you had the sense to call for help and stay when the paramedics arrived, unlike some people."  Dr. Quest's voice was softer.  Jessie looked over to the light under her door. "One week.  For one week no Questworld, no parties, no after school activities, and no before school activities.  Understand?"

            "Yes, sir."  Jonny replied.

            The door to Dr. Quest's bedroom opened and then softly shut with a swoosh.  Jessie could hear Jonny make his way down the hall.  She watched as his shadow consumed the light.

            "Jess?"  He whispered softly.

            Jessie put her head down and pressed her forehead to her knees.  She could still feel his heart against hers.

            A soft knock followed the silence.

            "Jessie?  Are you awake?" Jonny spoke a little louder.

            Jessie didn't move.  She listened as started to turn the knob.  She remembered to lock the door.  Jonny sighed and gave up.  A moment later the light in the hall went out and Jessie was in complete darkness.  Jonny's bedroom door shut, leaving her alone.

            Jessie sank down into her covers and looked up at the ceiling.  The Quest household was silent.  The only noise left was the noise in her head.  It was just enough to keep her from sleeping.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve 

            "Randy?" Michael's large frame filled the door as he peeked inside the dimly lit room.  There was no response.  Michael walked in quietly and closed the door behind him.

            Randy looked bad.  Michael didn't mean to stare but he wasn't prepared for Randy's condition.  Both his legs were in casts and his left arm was wrapped.  The right side of Randy's face was bruised and his nose had a small piece of tape over the bridge.

            "Randy?"  Michael put a hand down on the metal bar on the side of the bed.  Randy was looking up at the ceiling.  He didn't give any indication that he knew Michael was in the room. "Randy?  Just let me know you can hear me."

            Randy closed his eyes.  Michael took it as his sign.

            "Do you know who did this to you?"  

            Tears streamed down his face and a choked sob cracked from his throat.

            'He's lost it.'  Michael's eyes got large.  He'd never seen anyone completely lose it before.  Then it hit him.  Randy wasn't crying, he was laughing.  It was a hysterical insane laughter.

            "What is it?" Michael whispered impatiently.

            "I'm dead," Randy's voice was raspy and scratched the air.  More tears fell as a dark veil slid over Randy's eyes.  He wasn't laughing anymore.

            "Just tell me what you saw."  Michael ordered firmly.  "Tell me what you know.  I'll protect you.  We all will.  We're brothers."

            Randy closed his eyes again and a slow painful breath escaped his lips.

            "What I know?"  Randy repeated.  "Thomas did it."

            Michael's face went white.  Was Randy serious?  Thomas was dead.  He 'was.'

            "Randy," Michael straightened up.  This wasn't Randy.  This was a pathetic loser in broken skin.  Randy was a leader.  He was logical and strong.  There was no room for a dead boy and his ghost.  Not here.

            "He didn't finish."  

            "What?" Michael looked down at his friend.  His stomach lurched and he felt a slight chill. "What did you say?"

            "I said 'He didn't finish.'  Not with me."  Randy repeated his eyes watered all over again.

            "What do you mean?"

            "There's one rule left."  Randy closed his eyes again.

            "Don't worry," Michael placed his large hand just above Randy's head. "We'll look out for you.  One of us will always be here."

            Michael pulled up a chair and got comfortable.  Just outside the door a rambling old man was rolled by, his nonsense echoed in the hall.

            "My eyes!  My god, my eyes. . .please. . ."

            'Damn nutcase,' Michael frowned.  It was going to be a long night.

Sunday Night 

            The weekend moved like molasses for Jonny.  Jessie wouldn't even stay in the same room with him let alone speak to him.

            Jonny got ready for bed.  He needed to talk to her.  He needed to tell her.  He only had until 3 o'clock tomorrow to tell Michael his final decision.  He would feel better about it if he had Jessie backing him up.

            Jonny crawled into bed and looked over to the clock.  11:00 glowed brightly.  He turned his head and stared at the ceiling.

            Jessie was finished.  She washed her face and looked into the mirror.  She was finished being pissed and finished giving Jonny so much of her frustration.

            'No more,' she vowed to herself.  Quietly, she stepped into the hall and marched towards the familiar door.  Without knocking, she walked in and stared down at very startled blue eyes.

            "Listen up," Jessie placed both hands on her hips. "You were completely out of line."

            "I know," Jonny began.

            "Shut up," Jessie frowned.  "I'll tell you when I'm finished."

            Jonny moved slowly, watching Jessie carefully as he did so.  He moved to the end of the bed and waited.

            "I know 'why' you did it," Jessie sighed.  "But  it wasn't right.  Number 1.  I don't kiss my friends.  Understand?"

            "I wasn't kissing my . . ."

            "Not yet," her hand shot out and silenced him with a wave. "Number 2. We live together and we are NOT related.  You and I know we're just friends but it looks bad. It's different for girls."

            "Jessie, if anyone ever said anything about you I'd. . ."  Jonny stopped as a dangerous glow came to Jessie's green eyes.

            "I don't care what others think but I don't want to be miserable for the next two and a half years.  Got it?"

            Jonny raised a brow and pressed his lips tightly together.

            "Good," Jessie sat next to him on the bed and sighed. "You may speak."

            "I am sorry," Jonny offered.

            "You should be." Jessie replied.  Jonny smiled.

            "Are we okay now?" He asked.

            "I guess," Jessie looked down. "I'll feel better when I get a hold of Claire and apologize for leaving without saying anything.  I hate to think what she's heard about all of this."

            "We'll talk to her tomorrow." Jonny playfully leaned into Jessie, his arm brushed her as she pushed back and they leaned into one another.  "I missed you."

            "Of course," Jessie smiled.  "So what's new with you?"

            "I'm about to get into the Brotherhood."  


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen 

            Claire wasn't at the track.

            'Just as well,' Jessie thought to herself as she headed to the front doors of the school. 'Since Jonny and I are grounded we wouldn't have been able to meet her here anyway.'

            Jonny opened the door for them and immediately Michael caught his eye.  Michael leaned against the trophy case that lined the main hallway of the school.  Jonny nodded and touched Jessie's elbow before he left.

            Jessie looked in the direction Jonny was headed.  Michael winked at her and red heat crept up her neck and burned her cheeks.

            'What a jerk,' Jessie looked away quickly and headed towards her locker.  That was usually where she met Claire anyway.

            "It was so much fun!"  

            Jessie worked the combination to her locker and tried to ignore the conversation happening just down from her.

            "I wish I'd gone."

            "It was awesome until the cops showed up."

            Jessie froze.  

            "No!" 

Obviously the two girls were talking about Claire's party.  Jessie opened her locker and took her time unloading her book bag.

"I heard some kid tried to kill himself."  

"Really?  At a party? Are you sure?"

"That's what I heard."  Her friend insisted.

"If he was trying to kill himself I don't think he would have tried it at a party." The other girl thought out loud.

Jessie rolled her eyes.  At least one of them had some sense.

            "I'm serious," the girl slammed her locker shut. "It was some guy that doesn't go here.  Drank a bottle of rat poison."

            "Wow," the other girl mumbled as the two of them walked past Jessie.

            'High school rumor mill gets it wrong again.' Jessie smiled as she grabbed her English book. 'Imagine that.'

            Jessie shut her locker and pulled some loose strands of hair behind her ear.  Her green eyes scanned the crowded hallway and stopped abruptly as a familiar face caught her eye.

            Jessie felt her heart drop.  She'd found Claire.  She watched as Claire came down the hallway in the usual graceful manner and watched as she walked right past her, sandwiched comfortable between Brooke and Ivy.  Brooke smiled at Jessie and turned her chin up as they went by.  Then they were gone.

            Jessie walked to the nearest empty classroom and shut the door behind her.  She slid into an empty desk and forbid tears to form.  It was useless.

"Damn," she mumbled as the tears burned her eyes.

Jessie didn't care what everyone else thought of her.  She didn't care if Brooke and Ivy hated her.  She didn't even care if people did think she made out with someone she happened to be living with.  She did care what her friend thought.

            Jessie wiped her face with the back of her hand. "Damn it."

            "Quest," Michael looked past Jonny and winked at Jessie.

            "Hey," Jonny cringed inside as he watched Michael look at Jessie.  He was doing what Jessie was worried people at school would do.  Jonny intentionally blocked Michael's view and took charge of the subject. "How's Eric?"

            "He's okay," Michael crossed his arms and his eyes shifted uneasily over the faces of classmates.  "He's shaken up but he'll recover.  He went home Saturday."

            "Good," Jonny shook his head and readjusted his book bag as it weighed down on his shoulder.  "What about the cops?"

            "Don't worry about the cops."  Michael smiled slyly. "My dad his head of the police station.  He'll take care of us."

            "Even better," Jonny smiled.  "Could you make sure Claire doesn't have any trouble?"

            "The girl that threw the party?" Michael shook his head.  "I'll make sure she's clean too.  No one will bother about it again."

            "Cool," Jonny ran his hand through his blond hair.  At least he could protect Claire from needing to explain to her mom what had happened.

            "So," Michael used his foot to push himself off the wall. "I'll see you after school?"

            "See you later," Jonny nodded and watched Michael saunter down the hallway like he owned it, making people move so he could pass by.

            "Don't do it Jonny."

            Surprised, Jonny turned to face the owner of the voice.  It was Marie.

            'Interesting.'

            "What are you talking about?" Jonny asked innocently.

            Marie grabbed him by the arm with a surprisingly strong grip and lead him into a more secluded side stair well.

            "This is serious!" Her eyes were desperate and angry.

            "Marie," Jonny started.

            "No!"  She stopped herself and took a deep breath.  "Stay away from Michael and that group.  You don't know what they're capable of.  You don't know what they did."

            Jonny reached out to her and tilted his head.

            "Then tell me," he whispered soothingly.  Marie was really upset.  It was such a contrast to the way she was when he had first met her.

            "No," Marie bit her lip and tears flowed from her blue eyes.  "Just stay away from them or you'll regret it."

            Jonny watched as the tall girl turned abruptly on her heel and left.

            'Very interesting.'


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter 14 

            Jessie sat alone in the library rather then having her lunch in the cafeteria where she was surrounded by whispering and suspicious eyes all focused in on her.  Usually she ate with Claire and Jonny.  Usually, but not today.

            Jessie looked out the window and down at the parking lot full of cars.  Today, Jonny talked the gym teacher into letting him run the track during lunch break since he couldn't come before or after school.  Today, Claire wasn't speaking to Jessie.  Today, Claire was being shadowed by the two people that despised Jessie the most, Brooke and Ivy.  Today officially sucked.

            Jessie spread her books out across the oval table and intended to actually do some homework but she couldn't stay focused.  Three guys walked by and one of them grinned at her.  

            _'How did the whole school find out?'  _Jessie wondered to herself as she watched the group leave.  She closed her eyes.  _'Stupid question.  Who wasn't at Claire's party to find out?'_

            "Hey there red," came a low cool voice.

            Jessie turned and looked into Michael's dark eyes.

            "What?" she asked, trying her best to sound disinterested.

            "Your boyfriend has a decision to make."  Michael helped himself to a free chair and swung it around so that he straddled it when he sat next to her.

            Jessie didn't move.  Did he know she knew what was going on or was he testing them?  Testing to see if Jonny couldn't keep his mouth shut from his 'girlfriend?'

            "I don't know what you're talking about."  Jessie decided to play dumb.  She flipped her hair the way she knew other girls did and pretended to suddenly find her notebook extremely interesting.

            "Really?  Quest told me that he filled you in."  Michael leaned in and Jessie found herself drowning in his nauseating cologne.  Did he bathe in it?

            "About what?" Jessie rolled her eyes.

            "The group?" Michael's eyes wouldn't let up their intense gaze  Jessie met them with her own cold stare.

            "What do you want?"  Jessie asked.

            "I want to help you guys out."  Michael gave a crooked grin.  Jessie suddenly felt extremely uneasy. "I think this arrangement would be ideal for Quest and for us."

            "I still have no idea what you are talking about."  Jessie stated evenly.

            "It's clear you and Quest aren't together at least not 'exclusively,' shall we say."  Michael took his finger and gently touched her bare arm.  Jessie jerked her arm away but he anticipated her reaction and grabbed her wrist.

            "So?" Jessie glared at him.

            "So, when you feel like getting together 'non-exclusively' it would do you both a big favor by coming to me."  Michael dropped her arm and smiled coldly.

            "What?"  Jessie felt her face grow red.  This was the last thing she expected.

            "I can help you out," he continued in his cool manner. "Dating me would stop all these horrible rumors circulating about you.  No one would say a word if you were with me."

            "What makes you think I'm interested?"  Jessie challenged.  She was getting the idea that the rumors obviously had help from Michael.

            "I don't care if you're interested or not." Michael admitted.  "I'm just letting you know what your options are.  Besides, having you near by could also help make things go incredibly well for Quest."

            Jessie bit her lip to keep from telling him off.  

            "Let's keep this between the two of us." He rose quickly and in one smooth movement, twirled the chair and tucked it under the table.   He winked at her and smiled before he left.

            "I need a shower." Jessie rubbed her temples.  

            She and Jonny would get to the bottom of this and when they did, she was going to pay extra '_special'_ attention to Michael.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter 15 

            They were drilling holes in his head.  Small holes that were rounded into perfect circles and would lead them straight to his brain.  When they were finished scooping out the continents of his head they would take his eyes.  More perfect circles.

            Randy woke up with a panic.

            "Hey!  Hey, man," came a familiar male voice.  "How are you doing?"

            Randy blinked a few times.  His eyes wandered around his room and stopped at his wrapped up body as it laid in the hospital bed.  _What happened?_

            "What?" Randy his head slightly and looked at his friend.  "Joe?"

            "Man," Joe laughed triumphantly, almost hysterically. "I'm so glad you're awake!  I thought what happened to me was bad.  I'm sorry man.  How are you feeling?"

            "Like hell," Randy raised his good arm up to his head.  Half his face was bandaged.  The throbbing was unbearable.  No wonder he was having dreams of little men drilling holes in his head. 

            "You sound better," Joe licked his bottom lip and paused for a moment. "Do you know who I am?"

            "What?" Randy blinked at him.  "Joe come-on.  I'm in pain.  I'm not suffering from amnesia."

            "Hey!" Joe threw his arms up in the air. "You've been talking crazy shit all weekend.  I was just checking to make sure that you were as awake as you seemed to be."

            "All weekend?" Randy put his arm down. "What day is it?"

            "Monday," Joe sat down in the seat positioned next to Randy. "You've been here since Friday night."

            "A whole weekend?"  Randy exhaled his words with complete disbelief.  "Tell me what's going on.  Anyone else?"

            "Eric was poisoned."  Joe stopped abruptly and looked behind him to the door.  Didn't want one of the nurses walking by and hearing them.  "He's okay.  Survived all the rules.  Still don't know what's going on or who's behind it.  At least, not for certain.  Michael has ideas.  No one was put in the hospital like you."

            "Who does Michael suspect?"  Randy whispered.  A shot of pain bounced around the inside of his head, shooting from the back to the front at the mention of 'hospital' and the fact that he was the only one put there."

            "Zack," Joe admitted.

            "I can understand why he'd suspect that but does he have a good reason?"  

            "Because of you!" Joe's eyes became large and he sat back in the seat. "Man!  You really were out of it!  You were nuts!  Talking crazy shit.  REAL crazy.  You kept saying Thomas did it."

            "Thomas?"  Randy heard his voice but it was too unreal.  Suddenly, he felt as though a cloud was starting to lift from his mind and objects were coming into focus again. "Thomas is dead."

            "I know," Joe quickly answered.  "I know that, we were all there.  But that's what you kept saying to Michael.  You were freaking out.   Wouldn't let up on it, man.  Crazy shit."

            "I was in the basement," Randy began slowly as he tuned his fuzzy memory.  "I was walking down the stairs and I needed to get the laundry.  I made it down the stairs and started towards the dryer.  The laundry was already out and even folded.  A note was laying on top."

            "A note?" Joe echoed.

            "A rule," Randy corrected himself as he recalled touching the paper with his fingers. "Then . . . then I was on the floor and I was hurting so bad in the back of my head."

            "Did you see anybody?"  Joe asked.

            "I saw a shadow of someone." Randy closed his eyes and tried to outline the figure on the back of his lids.  "They had a hat.  He was wearing a hat."

            "Are you sure?"  Joe placed a hand on Randy's shoulder and pressed carefully. "Are you sure _he _was wearing a hat?"

            "No," Randy breathed out.  Something wasn't coming together right in his mind.  What was it?  "I'm not sure of anything."

            "Just rest," Joe urged.  "Michael will be here later.  He has some stuff to do and then he'll be here for the night."

            "There was a hat."  Randy declared out loud.  There was something else.  "I know there was a hat."

            "Just rest man," Joe smiled suddenly and his dark eyes shined with relief.  "Welcome back to earth man, I missed you."

            Randy looked at him and sighed.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter 16 

            Jessie had been ready for the day to be over the minute Michael winked at her. Now it was and there was only one thing left to do before she and Jonny dealt with the mysterious Brotherhood. She leaned against her locker and looked down the hall, the bell rang.  

            The halls filled quickly as kids poured out of their classrooms.  Again Jessie gave a stiff upper lip as eyes glared at her and girls made faces.  She was there for one reason and one reason only.

            From the far right, her 'reason' appeared and Jessie took a deep breath.

            "Claire?" Jessie watched the back of Claire's head.  Claire wouldn't turn around.  She wouldn't look a Jessie.

            "She doesn't talk to skanks," Brooke sneered as she walked up to her new place at Claire's right side.  Ivy joined her quickly, large squirrel eyes leaping from Brooke's face to Jessie's.

            "Shut up!" Jessie snapped.  Again, Claire didn't flinch.  Didn't turn to look at either one of them.

            "Make me," Brooke challenged as a small crowd began to form around them.  

            "Fine," Jessie shrugged her book bag and it hit the floor with a thud.  Adrenaline surged through Jessie and pulsed loudly in her head.  She needed a good release.  How kind of Brooke to offer her one.

            Brooke froze and her mouth dropped into a small stunned 'O' shape.

            "Do it and you'll be expelled," Ivy jumped in quickly.

            "True," Jessie admitted.  She tilted her head slightly and squinted her eyes.  She took a step forward.  "But I think it would feel incredibly good right now and that would make it worth it."

            A few chuckles came from the crowd.  Some, 'Go on Jessie' and 'Cat fight' leaked in between Jessie and Brooke.  Jessie was ready for whatever girly hit Brooke threw at her.  It was Brooke that would crumble at the first strike.  Everyone knew it.  Claire turned slowly and looked from Brooke to Jessie.  Her face was still unreadable.

            "Well, you're not only a tramp but your violent."  Brooke spoke softly as she quickly struggled to regain the crowd into her favor.

            "I'm not a tramp," Jessie stated coldly.

            "Really?" Brooke's brows shot up triumphantly.  Somehow Jessie had stepped right where Brooke had wanted her. 

"You live in a house with two guys . . ."

            _No!_  It was Jessie's turn to freeze in place.

            "You're in love with one of them but you make out with the other?"  Brooke smiled slyly.  "That isn't questionable behavior?  You can make out in public, imagine what they do at home."

            Jessie could feel the eyes of the crowd sway over to her.  Brooke had struck her hard without even a strand of her perfect hair falling out of place.

            Only Claire.  Jessie bit down hard.  Only Claire knew Jessie's feelings for Hadji.  Only Claire.  Claire turned back to her locker.

            "You don't know what you're talking about." Jessie struggled to regain her composure.

            "Oh?" Brooke crossed her arms.  "I don't?  You aren't in love with one of the guys that you live with?  Because everyone knows what happened Friday night when you were left alone with Jonny Quest.  You _can't _deny that.  Are you  involved with Jonny Quest or was it a quickie because the other guy wouldn't give you the time of day?"

            More whispering circulated around Jessie.  Heat rose up her neck and spread to her cheeks.  

            SLAM!

            Claire shut her locker and walked away.  Jessie followed her.   She finally caught up when Claire stopped in the girls bathroom.  They were finally alone.

            "Claire?" Jessie waited for Claire to look at her.  The best she received was the reflection in the mirror as Claire looked up from the sink.  "Is that what you think?"

            Claire didn't say anything.

            "You know that isn't true." Jessie waited without a response. "Right?"

            Claire looked down.

            "Look," Jessie took a step forward. "Jonny and I are just friends.  Honest.  I know I should have talked to you and not just left.  I know that looks bad.  What happened was this; we were listening in on the group and they finished suddenly.  We were trapped in the hallway with nowhere to go but the room across from the one they were leaving.  They saw the door close anyway and walked in.  Jonny kissed me to make it look like we were doing anything but listening in on them."

            Claire looked up but she still didn't respond.

            "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you.  I'm sorry I didn't call.  I'm sorry Jonny is an idiot."  Jessie searched Claire's face.  She searched for any indication that she had apologized for the right thing so they could go back to the way they were.  "I'm sorry you're so mad at me, but I never lied to you.  I hate that we aren't friends anymore.  I'm sorry."

            Jessie left.  It was her turn to walk away.  She couldn't stand any more silence from Claire.  She couldn't stand it if after all that Claire just walked away, leaving her behind for good because that's the only place they had left to go and Jessie knew it.


End file.
